Der Schöne und das Biest
by AnnaMoonlight
Summary: Lily fühlt sich gedemütigt und verraten. Sie will Rache, grausame Rache. James Potter soll bezahlen, doch die ganze Sache gerät außer Kontrolle als etwas Unvorgesehenes geschieht…Wird Luderlily sich ändern? (Nein.) L/J mal anders, null Romance.


**_Der Schöne und das Biest _**

**__**

_Anmerkung der Autorin: Ja, erstmal vorweg: Wer ein Fan von der Vorstellung von Lily & James als Bilderbuchpaar ist, sollte das hier besser NICHT lesen. Diese Story handelt von einem nicht so netten James – und einer ganz und gar nicht netten Lily. Luderlily nennt Sirius sie hier. _

_Warum ich die Story geschrieben habe? Naja. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich das vierte Kapitel von „HP und die purpurne Elf" füllen sollte, habe mir stundenlang die Haare gerauft und mir schließlich  „Die Reifeprüfung" angeschaut.  Dabei hatte ich irgendwie die Idee zu dieser Story. Der Film hat aber nichts mit dieser Story zu tun. Naja, ich hoffe jedenfalls, die Story gefällt euch. Bitte, bitte, bitte…REVIEWT!!!!_

_Disclaimer: Das ganze Universum rund um Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling. Ich leihe sie nur. Mir gehören nur Megan, Melissa, Jill und Mr. und Mrs. Potter. _

_Also, das hier ist die wahre Geschichte von James & Lily Potter…_

_~AnnaMoonlight~_

_***********************************************_

Lily Evans wusste genau, was sie wollte. Geld, Macht…aber vor allem wollte sie diesen verdammt attraktiven dunkelhaarigen Mann…oh, ja, sie wollte James Potter. Und sie würde ihn bekommen. Lily war recht anspruchsvoll, sie gab sich nicht mit Kleinigkeiten zufrieden. Im Moment hatte sie eine heiße Affäre mit Lucius Malfoy, einem recht gut aussehenden Mann aus London. Geld hatte er natürlich auch und zwar nicht zu knapp. Lucius war zwar verheiratet, doch seine Frau hielt es mit der Treue ebenfalls nicht so genau. 

Ein Jahr war es jetzt her, dass Lily die Schule abgeschlossen und mit ihrer großartigen Rede als Schulsprecherin geglänzt hatte. Oh, ja, der Job als Schulsprecherin. Niemand hätte je vermutet, dass ausgerechnet Lily diesen Posten bekommen würde. Nun, sie hatte alle eines Besseren belehrt. Zugegeben, um diesen Posten zu erlangen, waren gewisse…Maßnahmen erforderlich gewesen, doch wozu war man denn jung und attraktiv? Professor Hale, der Hauslehrer der Gryffindors, war jedenfalls recht schnell zu überzeugen gewesen…

Gryffindor. Niemand wusste, warum der Sprechende Hut Lily ausgerechnet in dieses Haus gewiesen hatte…und die Antwort kannte wohl nur sie selbst. Böse Zungen stichelten, dass es doch schließlich auch einen gewissen Grad an Mut (und vor allem kein falsches Schamgefühl) erforderte, sich durch sämtliche Prüfungen zu bringen, in dem man jede Nacht dem zuständigen Lehrer einen kleinen Besuch abstattete…nur gut, dass die Emanzipation damals noch in den Kinderschuhen steckte und das Lehrerkollegium zum größten Teil aus männlichen Kollegen bestand…Lily hatte jedenfalls eine Auszeichnung erhalten, denn so viele ZAG's und UTZ hatte in den letzten fünfzig Jahren niemand mehr geschafft. 

Nun ja, aber zurück zu Lilys Posten als Schulsprecherin. In seinem sechsten Schuljahr hatte James Potter sich vorzüglich entwickelt. Er hatte sich einen richtigen Waschbrettbauch antrainiert, schaffte es sogar irgendwie, seine Haare ein wenig zu bändigen, hatte ein unerschütterliches Selbstbewusstsein…und seine Brille verlieh ihm noch diesen umwerfend intellektuellen Touch. Kurz gesagt: Jedes weibliche Wesen in ganz Hogwarts wollte ihn. Sicher, sein bester Freund, Sirius Black hieß der, war auch nicht zu verachten, aber er kam für Lily nicht in Frage, da er ein Halbblüter war (Die Tatsache, dass Lily selbst Muggelgeboren war, interessierte aufgrund ihrer Körbchengröße niemanden). 

Das Problem an dieser ganzen Sache war dies: James Potter interessierte sich überhaupt nicht für Lily Evans. Er war blind für jegliche Versuche Lilys, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen. Dabei hatte Lily sich dafür sogar zu etwas herabgelassen, was niemand je von dem rothaarigen Vamp erwartet hätte: Sie hatte sich im Quidditchteam als Sucherin beworben! Ausgerechnet Lily, die sich in ihrer ganzen Schullaufbahn noch nie ein einziges Spiel angesehen und sich einzig und allein für die Partys danach interessiert hatte. Doch James lehnte sie mit der Begründung ab, dass sie erstens keine Ahnung von den Regeln hätte und er auch keine Chance sehe, dass sie sich diese noch aneignete und dass er es zweitens nicht verantworten könne, wenn sie sich einen ihrer rubinroten Fingernägel abgebrochen hätte. Lily war noch nicht einmal gekränkt, denn da dies die erste Abfuhr ihres Lebens gewesen war, konnte sie ihn nur fassungslos anstarren. Außerdem war es wirklich eine Frechheit, dass gerade _James _das sagte…denn es gab weit und breit keinen eitleren Jungen. 

So war der Entschluss, Schulsprecherin zu werden, in ihr erwacht, denn das James den Posten bekommen würde, war ganz sicher. Nach einigen Nächten und Treffen in der Besenkammer in den fünfminütigen Pausen mit den Hauslehrern, ging die Sache dann auch klar. Lily Evans wurde Schulsprecherin. 

Dieser Posten brachte ihr jedoch nicht so viele Vorteile, wie sie es erwartet hätte. Das einzige Mal, dass sie sich wirklich und wahrhaftig mit James Potter auseinandersetzen musste, war als sie die Rede für die Abschlussfeier schreiben mussten. Lily hatte all ihre Hoffnungen auf dieses Treffen gesetzt und sich in ein hautenges Lacklederminikleid gezwängt. Dazu war sie stark geschminkt und trug Lederstiefel bis zum Knie, sie bot also das perfekte Bild eines Mädchens, das zu allem bereit ist. James würdigte sie kaum eines Blickes und fragte sie am Ende nur, ob sie denn nicht friere. 

Das war es. Irgendwie in Lilys Kopf hatte es _klick _gemacht. Nicht nur, dass sie fast zwei Jahre mit den Versuchen verbracht hatte, James Potter ins Bett zu zerren, nein, sie hatte dadurch ihre festgesetzte Zahl von Jungen, mit denen sie im Laufe eines Schuljahres schlafen wollte, auch noch stark unterboten, einfach weil sie kaum Zeit dazu gehabt hatte! James Potter würde bezahlen. Oh ja. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange es dauern würde, bis seine Schuld gesühnt war, aber das war ihr auch egal. Potter würde bezahlen und wenn es sie Jahre kostete. 

Lily hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sich nach ihrem Schulabschluss einen Job zu suchen. Sie hatte viele Liebhaber gehabt, denen sie dann nachts, während sie schliefen, etwas Bares und Schmuck entwendet hatte. Auf diese Weise ließ es sich ganz gut leben. 

Die letzten zwei Monate hatte Lily mit Lucius verbracht. Sicher, er war ein sehr intensiver und leidenschaftlicher Liebhaber, doch sie wusste, wenn sie nicht bald etwas Neues fand, würde sie ihn am Ende abstoßend finden und das war etwas, das sie nicht beabsichtigte, da es sich bei immer lohnen würde, ihre kleine Affäre in ein paar Monaten fortzusetzen. Sie wusste, dass er ein Todesser war, so nannte man doch diese Gruppe. Lily war egal, was er war. Er gab ihr, was sie wollte und was er in seiner Freizeit trieb, war ihr egal. Wenn es ihm Spaß machte, sollte er sich doch diesem Dunklen Lord anschließen, solange er abends noch fit und ausdauernd genug war, akzeptierte sie dies völlig. Außerdem hatte Lucius immer so etwas wunderbar Verruchtes an sich, wenn er von den Treffen zurückkehrte. Ja, eigentlich war Lily dem Dunklen Lord ganz dankbar. 

Noch immer hatte sie James Potter nicht bekommen, was natürlich nur daran lag, dass er sich mit seinen drei besten Freunden und seiner Freundin auf Reisen gemacht hatte. Ein Jahr war er schon fort, irgendwo in Australien oder so. Doch Lily hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihm zu folgen. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass er bald wiederkommen würde und dann blieb ihr immer noch genug Zeit. Lily sollte Recht behalten.

Jetzt saß sie in einer Bar und wartete auf ihre Freundin Megan. Megan hatte nicht viel im Kopf, wusste jedoch immer über den neuesten Tratsch Bescheid. 

Dort kam sie schon angerannt, rote Wangen vor Aufregung. 

„Lily!" keuchte sie. „Lily!"

„Ja, die bin ich", erwiderte Lily kühl. „Was gibt es denn, Megan?"

Megan setzte sich, ihre Augen leuchteten vor Aufregung. „Schätzchen, ich habe gerade etwas erfahren, dass dich brennend interessieren sollte!"

„So?" sagte Lily und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass es in ihrem Magen zu kribbeln begann. Wenn Megan sagte, es wäre interessant, dann _war es interessant…_

Megan sah sie an und holte tief Luft: „James Potter ist wieder in der Stadt!"

Ganz ruhig, ermahnte sich Lily. „So? Seit wann denn?"

„Schon seit einem Monat!" erzählte Megan. 

„Was?!" fauchte Lily ohne jegliche vornehme Zurückhaltung. „Warum erfahre ich das erst jetzt?!"

Ein triumphierendes Grinsen breitete sich über Megans Gesicht aus. „Interessiert dich sehr, nicht wahr?"

Lily nickte widerstrebend. Sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit, sich mit falschem Stolz aufzuhalten. Ein Monat war schon vergeudet!

„Das ist aber noch nicht alles!" berichtete Megan weiter. „Es heißt, Potter hat beschlossen _Auror zu werden. Zusammen mit Black. Die beiden sind schon drei Wochen in der Ausbildung."_

Ein Lächeln huschte über Lilys Gesicht. Na, so was! Einer, der für die gute Seite kämpfte…eine nette Abwechselung zu einem Todesser!

„Und…" sagte Megan jetzt und als Lily ihr Gesicht sah, wusste sie, dass die wahre Sensation noch kam. „Es sieht ganz so aus, als könne Potter seiner Melissa nicht ganz treu sein…"

„Nein!" hauchte Lily mit großen Augen. Ihr war sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie sich in diesem Moment wie ein billiges Klatschweib benahm, aber es war ihr egal. 

„Oh, doch!" grinste Megan. „Er hat etwas mit Jill, dieser Tochter des Verkäufers für Zauberstäbe…"

Jetzt lachte Lily hell auf. Jill Ollivander, die kleine Schlampe des Stadtviertels, hatte etwas mit James Potter…Potter wollte sicherlich nicht, dass die süße Melissa das erfuhr…

Oh, ja, Potter, schwor Lily lautlos. Ich werde dich vernichten. Du hast eine Affäre mit Jill, mich hast du aber verschmäht? Na, warte…

Schon an diesem Abend stand Lily vor Potters Haustür. Sie wusste, dass er sich diese kleine Wohnung mit Melissa teilte, aber sie hatte gesehen, dass diese schon vor einer halben Stunde mit ihren Freundinnen ausgegangen war. Das konnte länger dauern…

Lily bibberte etwas. Sie trug nur ihren Mantel und nichts darunter. Oh, ja, sie war durchaus optimistisch was diese Nacht anging…

Lily setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf, dann drückte sie auf den Klingelknopf. 

Sie wartete. 

Schritte waren zu hören, dann fummelte jemand an der Türkette. Die Tür schwang auf. James Potter stand vor ihr. Er hatte sich gar nicht verändert, sah immer noch sehr attraktiv aus. Sicherlich war er immer noch so eitel wie früher.

Er starrte sie verblüfft an. „Was…"

„Also, Süßer! Wie begrüßt du denn eine alte Freundin? Hallo erstmal!" zwitscherte Lily drauflos. 

Dann küsste sie denn völlig perplexen James auf den Mund und zwängte sich an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung. 

„Halt! Was soll das?! Verschwinde sofort!"

Anscheinend hatte der Gute seine Sprache wieder gefunden. 

Lily strahlte ihn an. „Weißt du, Schätzchen, ich möchte schnell zu den interessanteren Dingen überschreiten. Darum mache ich es kurz: Ich weiß von deinem Verhältnis mit Jill!"

James starrte sie an, völlig fassungslos sah er aus. 

„Darf ich ablegen?" säuselte Lily. 

James hatte sich wohl einigermaßen gefasst. Er nickte. 

Auf Lilys Anblick war er aber anscheinend nicht gefasst gewesen. Er sah aus als würde er jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen. 

„W…Würdest du dich bitte wieder anziehen?" brachte er schließlich hervor. 

„Nein", stellte Lily klar. 

James starrte sie wütend an, dann drehte er sich um. „Verdammt, Evans, was soll das?! Ich weiß, dass du dich durch sämtliche Prüfungen gefickt hast, aber was willst du bei mir erreichen?!"

„Nun, _James, " lächelte Lily. „Lass es mich ganz einfach sagen: Entweder wir treiben es jetzt und hier miteinander, auf deinem wunderbaren Wohnzimmerteppich, oder Melissa erfährt alles!"_

James war leichenblass geworden. Er zitterte. Lily ging zu ihm, schlang ihre Arme um ihn und hauchte: „Komm. Du wirst es nie vergessen…"

James sah sie an. Er schluckte. „Einmal und nie wieder...und du hältst dich danach aus meinem Leben heraus?"

Lily nickte strahlend und fuhr mit der Hand zwischen seine Beine.

James sah sie an. „Gut."

Die nächste Woche lief Lily wie auf Wolken. Sie kam aus dem Strahlen nicht mehr heraus. Sie hatte James Potter in der Hand, das war ganz klar. Sicher, sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie es bei einem Mal belassen würde, doch sie dachte nicht daran, dieses Versprechen einzuhalten. Dafür war es zu aufregend mit ihm gewesen…und sie wollte, dass er sie am Ende anbettelte, mit ihm zu schlafen…

Am nächsten Wochenende stand sie also schon wieder vor seiner Tür. Sie wusste nicht, ob Melissa da war oder nicht. Es war ihr auch egal. Diesmal trug sie einen schwarzen Minirock, wieder die schwarzen Stiefel und ein schwarzes Schlauchtop. Sie war ganz in schwarz geschminkt, sogar die Lippen glänzten in Pechschwarz. Der einzige Farbfleck waren ihre roten Haare. Kurz gesagt: Sie sah aus wie der perfekte Vamp. Selten hatte sie sich so herausgeputzt, normalerweise stand sie eher auf die Nummer des schüchternen, kleinen, unschuldigen Mädchens im Blümchenkleid. Doch ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie damit bei James Potter keinen Erfolg haben würde. Potter war eine echte Herausforderung. 

Lily läutete. Sie strahlte voller Vorfreude. Dieser Typ war wirklich ein Hammer. 

Die Tür öffnete sich. James lächelte freundlich, doch als er sie sah, erstarb sein Lächeln sofort. Er wurde blass. 

„Was willst du?" zischte er. 

Lily lächelte so süß und falsch, dass James ganz schlecht wurde. „Kannst du dir das nicht denken, Liebling?"

James wurde rot vor Wut. „Du hast versprochen…"

„Nun, ich bin kein sehr verlässlicher Mensch", unterbrach Lily ihn. „Daran musst du dich gewöhnen."

James öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, doch in diesem Moment ertönte eine Stimme von oben: „Wer ist denn da, James?"

„Oh…nur ein Vertreter, Mel!" rief James angespannt. 

Lily strich ihm über die Brust und hauchte: „Du kommst jetzt mit mir!"

James sah sie entsetzt an. „Aber…"

„Keine Widerrede!" flötete Lily. „Ich will dich. Jetzt."

James begann zu schwitzen. „Ich…" Doch dann nahm er sich zusammen und rief: „Mel, ich muss noch mal weg. Sirius hat Probleme mit seiner Freundin. Bis nachher!"

Melissa antwortete wohl noch irgendwas, doch Lily hatte James schon auf die Straße gezogen. Sie gingen nebeneinander den Gehweg entlang und bogen dann in einen Feldweg ein. 

„Du bist ein Flittchen!" stieß James hervor, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. 

„Aber, aber!" säuselte Lily. „So würde ich das nicht nennen. Ich gebe mich nicht nur mit einem Mann zufrieden, das ist schon richtig. Und ich sehe gut aus. Hast du ein Problem damit?"

James schnaubte nur. Lily entschloss sich, darauf nichts mehr zu erwidern. Stattdessen drängte sie ihn ins Gras und entkleidete ihn mit raschen Bewegungen. Sie lächelte. Heute war definitiv ein guter Tag. 

Natürlich gab sich Lily auch noch diesem Mal nicht zufrieden. Sie „besuchte" James jetzt zwei Mal die Woche. Sie hatten inzwischen sogar feste Tage und Uhrzeiten vereinbart, denn James wollte natürlich immer, dass Melissa ihnen nicht in die Quere kam.

Die restlichen Tage vergnügte sich Lily mit einigen anderen Männern und vor allem mit Lucius. Sie hätte es nie zugegeben, doch sie begann sich wirklich in ihn zu verlieben. Das war ausgesprochen ungünstig, denn Lucius hatte ihr unmissverständlich klargemacht, dass er in ihr nie etwas anderes sehen würde als eine Geliebte. Er würde Narcissa nie verlassen, denn  sie war doch so eine „gute Partie", wie er Lily immer wieder versicherte. 

Inzwischen hatte Lily auch den Dunklen Lord persönlich kennen gelernt. Lucius hatte sie in eine Bar mitgenommen, wo er sich mit einigen Kollegen getroffen hatte. Lily hatte ein wenig getanzt und dabei einiges ihrer Kleidung abgelegt. Am Ende war _er aufgetaucht. Der Dunkle Lord. Einen Schönheitswettbewerb hätte er wirklich nicht gewonnen, er hatte ja nicht mal Muskeln. Lily war ein wenig enttäuscht, denn sie hätte sich wirklich mehr erhofft. Dass er, genauso wie alle seiner Anhänger, anfing zu sabbern wenn er sie tanzen sah, enttäuschte sie nur noch mehr. Er benahm sich wie alle anderen Männer…dabei hatte sie gedacht, er wäre ein Art Gott. Er hatte Lucius jedoch sogar befohlen, sie öfter mitzubringen und Lucius hatte ihr erzählt, dass der Dunkle Lord überlegte, ob er sie nicht in seine Reihen aufnehmen sollte. Lily wusste nicht so Recht, was sie davon halten sollte, denn dieses Tattoo, das Lucius trug, fand sie einfach grässlich. _

Lilys Affäre mit James, oder wie auch immer man es nennen sollte, ging schon fast ein Jahr und James war jetzt ein vollständig ausgebildeter Auror. Es gab Lily einen gewissen Kick, gleichzeitig mit einem Auror und einem Todesser zu schlafen. Oh ja, das war wirklich aufregend, so sehr, dass sie manchmal sogar vergass, ihre tägliche Dosis Koks zu nehmen. Auch aus diesem Grunde wollte sie ihre Treffen mit Potter nicht so schnell beenden – ihre Nase war einfach schrecklich wund durch das ständige Geschnupfe. Nun ja, wenigstens hatte Lucius ihre Affäre mit Potter noch nicht bemerkt, denn das würde er sicherlich nicht gutheißen. 

Aber noch immer war Lily nicht so recht zufrieden. James war so leidenschaftslos wenn sie miteinander schliefen…sie wollte, dass er sie begehrte und es nicht nur mit ihr trieb, weil sie ihn erpresste. Nun, sie würde schon dafür sorgen, dass er eines Tages soweit war und zugab, dass er sie wollte…

Doch im Moment hatte Lily ganz andere Probleme. Nervös rannte sie in dem Motelzimmer, in dem sie wohnte, auf und ab. Noch nie hatte man sie so außer Fassung gesehen. 

Wohin sollte das führen? Was sollte sie tun? Welche Vorteile brachte ihr diese Situation? Diese Fragen gingen Lily unablässig im Kopf herum. 

Das Telefon klingelte. Lily schnappte sich den Hörer.  

„Lily Evans, Spezialistin für heiße Angebote und knappe Bekleidung?"

Ein ärgerliches Schnauben antwortete ihr. James. „Komm sofort zu mir. Ich habe mit dir zu reden."

Lily zwang sich zu einem Kichern. „Na, na, James! Du hast es aber eilig heute!"

„Hör auf!" bellte James ins Telefon. „Ich meine es ernst! Bis gleich. Ich warte!"

Damit hängte er auf. Lily starrte mit offenem Mund auf den Hörer. Was war denn in Potter gefahren? Noch nie hatte er von sich aus ein Treffen vorgeschlagen. Hatte er etwa endlich begriffen, dass er sie brauchte? Wenn es nur nicht dieser furchtbar schlechte Zeitpunkt gewesen wäre…Sie überlegte wirklich, ob sie hingehen sollte und das war ein wahres Wunder. 

Doch Lily entschloss sich schließlich doch dafür. Sie zwängte sich in ihr engstes Kleid und legte ein Make up auf, das sogar sie selbst ein wenig verunsicherte. James sollte ihr ihre Zweifel und Sorgen nicht ansehen, das war klar. 

Sie brauchte nicht einmal zu klingeln. James stand schon an der Tür und zog sie gleich hinein. 

„Huch!" quietschte sie und machte einen Schmollmund. „Du bist aber leidenschaftlich heute!"

„Schluss mit den Spielchen!" fauchte James und schubste sie in einen Sessel. „Es ist vorbei, Lily. Endgültig." 

James hatte sie noch nie bei ihrem Vornamen genannt. Allein daran erkannte sie schon, dass es ihm ernst war. 

„James?" lächelte Lily. „Legst du es vielleicht darauf an, dass ich Melissa alles erzähle?"

„Das wirst du nicht", sagte James ruhig. 

„Ach?"

Er nickte grimmig. „Ja. Du wirst aus meinem Leben verschwinden, Lily Evans. Ansonsten wird es dir sehr Leid tun."

„Ja?"

„Ja", sagte er trocken. „Ein Informant hat mir eine interessante Neuigkeit erzählt. Du bist gesehen worden, zusammen mit Voldemort und seinen Anhängern. In einer Bar. Außerdem schläfst du mit einem Todesser. Sowas nennt man Informationenvorenthaltung, Lily. Es wäre deine Pflicht als anständige Bürgerin gewesen, das Ministerium zu informieren, welche Bar Voldemort besucht und dass Lucius Malfoy ein Todesser ist. Du hast es nicht getan. Das könnte bedeuten, dass du für mindestens drei Jahre in Askaban landest."

Lily wurde ganz kalt. Noch nie hatte sie solche Angst gehabt. Potter würde ihr sagen, dass er nichts verraten würde, wenn sie ihn in Ruhe ließ. Doch wusste sie mit grausamer Gewissheit, dass er sie trotzdem verraten würde, denn er hasste sie viel zu sehr. Sie hatte sich eingebildet, dass er eines Tages begreifen würde, dass er sie brauchte, doch das war eine Illusion gewesen…Jetzt befand sie sich in echten Schwierigkeiten. Askaban…Allein bei diesem Wort lief ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Eingesperrt wie ein kleiner Vogel…

Nein, ihr blieb keine Wahl. Sie musste James Potter wieder erpressen und zwar mit der einzigen Sache, mit der sie ihm noch etwas anhaben konnte. 

„James", sagte sie, äußerlich ganz gelassen aussehend. „Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun."

Er sah sie überrascht an. „Und warum nicht?"

„Nun…" sagte sie langsam, wählte ihre Worte mit Bedacht. „Das Ministerium wäre ganz sicher nicht begeistert, zu hören, dass du mit der Freundin eines Todessers schläfst, die dazu noch Informationen vorenthalten und Kontakt zum Dunklen Lord hat. Sowas macht sich gar nicht gut, weißt du. Ein angesehener Auror…und dann so ein Skandal…"

James starrte sie an, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt. „Dafür hast du keinen Beweis…oder hast du etwa jedes Mal auf Video aufgezeichnet?" fügte er spöttisch hinzu. 

Lily schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Viel besser." 

James wartete mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. 

Lily lächelte süß. „Ich bin schwanger, Schätzchen."

James starrte sie einen Moment völlig fassungslos an und dann – 

„WAS?!"

Lily strahlte. „Wir bekommen ein Baby. Ist das nicht wundervoll?"

James stand auf und fegte einen Blumentopf vom Tisch. Dann baute er sich vor Lily auf. „Woher willst dun wissen, dass es von mir ist? Und warum, verdammt noch mal, hast du nicht vorgesorgt?!"

Lily seufzte. „Nun, ich nehme zwar die Pille, aber ich habe sie in letzter Zeit öfters vergessen…der Stress, weißt du…"

„So?! Dann kann es ja auch von einem der fünfzig anderen Typen, mit denen du es in den letzten Wochen getrieben hast, sein!" brüllte James. 

Lily schüttelte den Kopf, ein engelsgleiches Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht. „Nein, Liebling. Bei all diesen Bekanntschaften habe ich stets ein Kondom benutzt, magisch verstärkt natürlich."

„Ach?! Und Malfoy?" zischte James.

„Lucius ist doch schon seit einem Monat auf Geschäftsreise", erklärte Lily. „Es kann also nicht von ihm sein."

Sie stand auf und trat zu ihm. „Du siehst, du wirst dich also damit abfinden müssen." 

Dann tätschelte sie ihren noch völlig flachen Bach. „Sag Hi zu Daddy!"

Das gab James endgültig den Rest. Er packte Lily und schüttelte sie wild. 

„Mach es weg!" schrie er sie an. „Hast du verstanden?! Du sollst es wegmachen!"

Lily war ja schon immer eine brillante Schauspielerin gewesen. Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. 

„Aber, James!" Ihre Stimme zitterte bühnenreif. „Das wäre doch Mord!"

James ballte die Fäuste. „Das ist mir scheißegal! Ich wollte nie Kinder, aber vor allem will ich keins von dir!"

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun, dann werde ich mich wohl beim Ministerium beschweren gehen…"

„Warte!" sagte James rasch. „Okay, ist ja schon gut! Behalte das Gör, aber lass mich damit in Ruhe, verstanden? Ich verrate dich nicht und du mich nicht!"

Lily schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nicht so schnell. Ich fürchte, so wird das nichts."

Sie trat zu ihm und sah ihm genau ins Gesicht. Dann ließ sie die Bombe platzen.

„Ich will, dass wir heiraten!"

Was auch immer James erwartet hatte, _das _war es nicht. Er schreckte zurück als hätte sie ihn geschlagen. „Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen!"

„Oh doch!"

James ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen, als würden ihn seine Beine nicht mehr länger tragen. „Du bist verrückt!"

„Ich fürchte nicht."

James fuhr sich verzweifelt durchs Haar. „Überleg doch mal! Warum sollten wir denn heiraten wollen? Glaubst du nicht, dass du Leute misstrauisch werden würden?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Wir sind uns nach Jahren wieder begegnet und haben ins ineinander verliebt. Liebe auf den zweiten Blick."

„Aber…"

Langsam reichte es ihr. „James. Jetzt noch einmal ganz deutlich: Entweder wir heiraten und werden dieses Kind gemeinsam großziehen oder deine Karriere als Auror ist beendet. Also?"

Er sah sie lange an. Dann senkte er den Blick und sagte: „Ich habe ja wohl keine Wahl, oder?"

„Du hast es erfasst."

Innerlich jubilierte sie. Gott, dieses Gör in ihrem Bauch war doch noch zu irgendetwas nütze! Diese grässlichen neun Monate, die sie völlig verunstalten würden, lohnten sich in irgendeiner Weise. 

„Aber ich habe ein paar Bedingungen", sagte James jetzt. „Erstens: Niemand erfährt, dass dies keine Liebesheirat ist…"

„Wunderbar. Genauso sehe ich das auch."

„…außer Sirius," beendete James den Satz. „Ich kann meinen Eltern, Remus und Peter etwas vormachen, aber ihm nicht. Niemals."

Lily zog einen Schmollmund. Das war ihr gar nicht Recht. Allerdings könnte sie James ja mal ein wenig entgegenkommen…

„Okay. Du darfst es Black erzählen, ich werde meiner Freundin Megan die Wahrheit sagen. Das ist nur gerecht, " sagte sie. 

„Gut", sagte James. „Wenn das Kind geboren ist, wird Sirius sein Pate. Ich wollte nie Kinder und du bist auch nicht scharf darauf, das weiß ich genau. Es wird nicht gerade glücklich aufwachsen, das kann ich dir sagen. Kinder spüren, wenn zwischen den Eltern etwas nicht stimmt. Sirius jedoch liebt Kinder. Er wird dem Kind die nötige Liebe und Wärme geben."

Lily seufzte. „Ich finde das nicht gerecht. Warum einer von deinen Freunden? Ich sag dir was: Wenn das Kind ein Junge wird, kann meinetwegen Black Pate werden. Aber wenn es ein Mädchen wird, wird es Megan."

James zögerte ein wenig, dann nickte er. 

„Ach ja, und James?" sagte Lily mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. 

„Was?"

„Es wird eine riesige Hochzeit werden!" flötete Lily. 

James falsches Lächeln glich eher einer Grimasse. 

Lily seufzte. Nur gut, dass die Hochzeit schon gut einen Monat später stattfand, sonst hätte sie sich nicht mehr in das Brautkleid gepasst. Unschuldig weiß war es, einfach großartig. Sie sah einfach hinreißend aus, spielte ihre Rolle der glücklichen Braut perfekt.

Sirius Black und Megan waren natürlich Trauzeugen. Lily sah kalten Hass in Blacks Augen aufblitzen als sie auf den Altar zuschritt. Natürlich war wütend auf sie, doch gleich darauf hatte er wieder ein strahlendes Lächeln aufgesetzt. James hatte ihm eingeschärft, seine Rolle besonders gut zu spielen, und daran hielt er sich. 

Lily hörte rein gar nichts von den Worten des Pfarrers und schreckte erst bei der berüchtigten Frage wieder auf. Sie war sich allerdings sicher, dass es James genauso ging. 

Die Party danach war ein voller Erfolg. Über zweihundert Gäste waren gekommen und James, Lily, Sirius und Megan strahlten um die Wette, ein Lächeln falscher als das andere. 

„Luderlily!" rief Sirius laut und reichte ihr ein Glas Sekt. „Für dich!"

James' Eltern, die neben ihnen standen, warfen ihm einen pikierten Blick zu. Lily hätte ihn umbringen kann. Okay, er hasste sie, zeigte ihr das auch immer mit diesem lächerlichen Spitznamen, aber dass er diesen jetzt auch noch in der Öffentlichkeit benutzte…!

„Ach, Sirius neckt mich eben gerne ein bisschen", erklärte sie strahlend. „Daran bin ich gewöhnt."

Kaum waren die Potters darauf in der Menge verschwunden, fiel das falsche Lächeln von ihr ab. 

Meine Güte, ihre Mundwinkel taten schon ganz weh vom ständigen Grinsen. 

Lily war zutiefst erleichtert, als endlich die ersten Wehen kamen. Endlich war die schrecklichste Zeit ihres Lebens vorbei. Jeden Monat hatte sie sich mehr wie eine Kugel gefühlt. James brachte sie mit entnervter Miene ins Krankenhaus. Er freute sich auf das Kind noch weniger als sie. Obwohl – Lily war gar nicht mehr so abgeneigt. Celia, denn so wollte Lily ihr Kind nennen, würde sicherlich ein Abbild ihrer selbst sein. Sie würde die Evans-Generation fortführen, Lily konnte ihr beibringen wie man sich benahm, wie man sich kleidete…

Auch Sirius war da, was wahrscheinlich ihre Rettung war. Denn als das Kind endlich da war, ertönte außer einem ohrenbetäubenden Brüllen auch noch die Stimme des Arztes.

„Gratuliere, es ist ein Junge!"

Lily hätte heulen können. Ein Junge! Neun Monate hatte sie sich einfach nur schrecklich gefühlt und die letzten paar Stunden hatte sie die schrecklichsten Schmerzen ihres Lebens erlitten – und wofür? Für einen Kerl! 

„Wie wollen sie ihn denn nennen?" fragte jetzt die Schwester mit sanfter Stimme. 

Lily zuckte zusammen. Niemals, nicht eine Sekunde, hatte sie sich Gedanken über einen Jungennamen gemacht! Was jetzt? Würde die Schwester nicht misstrauisch werden, wenn sie sich für das Kind noch nicht mal einen Namen ausgedacht hatten? Das konnte ihrem Ruf schaden…

Lily warf James einen Hilfesuchenden Blick zu, doch dieser starrte nur gelangweilt an die Decke. Lily fluchte innerlich vor sich hin. 

„Die beiden sind noch ganz durcheinander vor Glück!" ertönte plötzlich Sirius' Stimme. „Der Name steht natürlich schon ewig fest. Dies ist Harry James Potter!"

Das erste Mal fühlte Lily Dankbarkeit für diesen Black. 

Lilys Leben änderte sich nicht besonders. Kaum, dass sie aus dem Krankenhaus heraus war, machte sie eine Radikaldiät, so dass sie schon nach einem Monat wieder in ihre Kleider und Tops passte. Lily und James hatten eine Kinderfrau engagiert, da James seinen Job nicht aufgeben wollte und außerdem auch nicht sonderlich an seinem Sohn interessiert war. Lily wollte einfach ihren Spaß und weigerte sich, sich mit Fläschchen und Windeln auseinandersetzten. Sirius kam jeden Tag und unternahm etwas mit Harry. Es interessierte Lily und James auch nicht, dass Harry, kaum dass er sprechen konnte, Sirius immer mit „Daddy" anredete. 

Schon jetzt war Harry James wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, was Lily besonders ärgerte. Gut, er hatte ihre Augen, aber das war es auch schon. Für Lily war Harry ein abgeschlossenes Kapitel in ihrem Leben. 

Megan war getötet worden. Sie wusste wohl zu viel. Lily war es egal. Je weniger Menschen die Wahrheit über ihre Ehe mit James kannten, desto besser. Jetzt waren es nur noch drei…

Als Lily eines Abends die Straße entlanglief, rannte sie mitten in einen hochgewachsenen, blonden Mann. 

„Können Sie nicht…" begann Lily. Und dann: „Lucius!"

Lucius sah sie an und grinste spöttisch. „Mrs. Potter! Was für eine Ehre!"

Lily zog einen ihrer berühmten Schmollmünder. „Lucius…Bist du mir etwa böse?"

Lucius ergriff ihre Hand und küsste sie. „Aber, Lily, dir könnte ich doch nie böse sein!"

Sie ließ ein zwitscherndes Lachen hören. „Ja?"

Lucius sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Lilys Knie wurden weich. Ärgerlich versuchte sie, das Gefühl zu verdrängen. Verdammt, sie war Lily, die eiskalte Erpresserin, die Verführerin, die berechnende, erwachsene Frau…und doch brachte Lucius Malfoy sie immer noch zum Erröten. 

„Lily…" sagte Lucius jetzt. „Was wäre, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich mich von Narcissa scheiden lasse? Was würdest du dafür tun?"

„Alles!" rutschte es ihr prompt heraus. „Alles, Lucius!"

Lucius voller Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. „Na dann…komm mit, mein Liebling!"

Er packte sie um die Hüfte und apparierte. Sie landeten auf einer großen Wiese vor einem großen Haus. Lily sah sich neugierig um und starrte direkt in zwei rote Augen. Sie zuckte zusammen, wollte schreien, doch als sie sah, dass es die des Dunklen Lords waren, entspannte sie sich gleich wieder. 

Dieser sah sie und lächelte kalt. „Mrs. _Potter_. Guten Abend."

Lily lächelte etwas unsicher. „Guten Abend, Herr."

„Sie möchten Lucius also einen kleinen Gefallen tun?" fragte der Dunkle Lord und ließ seinen Zauberstab vor ihrer Nase kreisen.

Lily nickte eifrig. „Oh, ja, Herr…"

Der Dunkle Lord zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nun gut. Ich werde Ihnen den Plan erläutern…"

Lily lächelte zufrieden. Es hatte alles reibungslos geklappt. Der Dunkle Lord und seine Anhänger hatten ein paar Gerüchte verstreut, dass sie hinter den Potters her waren. Albus Dumbledore, dieser alte Trottel, war natürlich gleich in Panik geraten und hatte ihnen geraten, sich mit einem Fidelius-Zauber zu schützen. Genau so, wie der Dunkle Lord es vorausgesehen hatte. Natürlich hatte James Sirius vorgeschlagen und dieser war natürlich auch sofort dazu bereit gewesen. Nach ein paar sorgfältig ausgewählten Bemerkungen ihrerseits hatte Sirius jedoch Panik bekommen und Peter vorgeschlagen. Brillant. Peter gehörte zu den Todessern, Lily hatte es erst gestern erfahren. Der Zauber war nun ausgesprochen, es war abends. Halloween. In wenigen Stunden würde der Dunkle Lord kommen und James, einen seiner größten Widersacher, beseitigen und natürlich Harry, denn man wusste ja nie, was in James' Sohn alles schlummerte, so hatte es ihr der Dunkle Lord erklärt. Und wenn James und Harry fort waren, würde Lucius sich von Narcissa scheiden lassen und – Lily lächelte noch strahlender, das erste echte Lächeln seit langer Zeit – sie heiraten…

Extra für diesen Abend hatte Lily ihr Lieblingskleid angezogen. Es war schwarz, knalleng und mit Glitzer überzogen. Ein würdiges Kleid für den großen Auftritt des Dunklen Lords. 

Kurz vor Mitternacht saß Lily mit James im Wohnzimmer. Harry schlief oben. Natürlich redeten James und Lily nicht, das war etwas, was sie schon lange nicht mehr taten. Sie beleidigten sich nicht einmal mehr gegenseitig.

Plötzlich hörte Lily ein Geräusch. Sie musste sich sehr anstrengen, nicht zu lächeln. James war blass geworden. Er stand auf und schlich mit erhobenem Zauberstab zur Tür. Diese wurde plötzlich mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Splittern aus den Angeln gehoben. 

James schrie auf. „Lily, nimm Harry und lauf! Er ist es! Schnell fort, ich halte ihn auf…"

Lily hatte kaum Zeit, sich zu wundern, dass James auf einmal an seinen Sohn dachte. Wahrscheinlich wollte er den großen Helden spielen. Sie rannte die Treppe hinauf. Sie hatte mit dem Dunklen Lord verabredet, dass sie bei Harry warten sollte. Sie ging langsam zur Wiege. Harry sah sie an, ganz friedlich sah er aus. 

„Daddy…" quäkte Harry. 

Lily lächelte spöttisch. „Daddy ist nicht hier. Der, den du Daddy nennst, war zu feige, um unser Geheimniswahrer zu werden…"

„_Avada Kedavra!" _

So. Das war es. James war tot. Nun war sie frei, frei für Lucius. Sie wusste, dass er unten zusah, wie James starb. Er hatte gesagt, er würde mitkommen und sie gleich mit sich nehmen. 

Schritte. Lily wandte sich erwartungsvoll der Tür zu. Sie flog auf. Der Dunkle Lord stürzte herein und Lily sah sofort, dass…ihm niemand auf dem Fuße folgte. 

„Wo ist Lucius?" fragte sie ängstlich. 

„Geh zur Seite!" sagte der Dunkle Lord nur. 

Sie starrte ihn wütend an. „Wo ist er?!"

„Geh weg!" fauchte er…und dann sah sie die Wahrheit in seinen Augen.

Sie schluckte, fühlte sich würde sie jeden Moment zusammenbrechen. „Er wollte sich nie scheiden lassen, nicht wahr? Er wollte mich gar nicht heiraten…Es war alles gelogen…nur damit ich mitspiele…"

„Bist ja gar nicht so blöd", sagte der Dunkle Lord ungerührt. „Nun geh zur Seite."

Sie entschied sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Die Wut ließ sie fast ohnmächtig werden. Sie war nicht wütend, weil James tot war, das war ihr wirklich herzlich egal, sondern weil sie sich von einem Mann so hatte täuschen lassen. Wie hatte das passieren können? Sie war wirklich dumm gewesen. Verdammt dumm. Aber sie würde sich rächen…

„Nein!" rief Lily und sprang vor die Wiege. „Hab Erbarmen!"

Der Dunkle Lord starrte sie verblüfft an, was sie sehr befriedigte. „Seit wann liegt dir was an dem Gör?"

Lily brach in Tränen aus, wie immer bühnenreif. „Er ist mein Sohn. Ich liebe ihn. Nicht Harry, nicht Harry, bitte nicht Harry!"

Der Dunkle Lord versuchte, sie zur Seite zu stoßen. „Geh zur Seite, du dummes Mädchen…geh weg jetzt…"

„Nein! Nicht Harry! Nicht Harry! Bitte…ich tu alles…" schrie Lily. „Nicht Harry, bitte nicht, nimm mich, töte mich an seiner Stelle…"

Der Dunkle Lord warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, dann hab er seinen Zauberstab: „_Avada Kedavra!"_

Lily sah den grünen Blitz auf sich zu schießen. Und es war genau, wie alle immer sagten. Sie sah ihr Leben an sich vorbeiziehen…Gleichzeitig war sie noch bei vollem Verstand. Sie begann zu lächeln. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln, das all das ausdrückte, was sie nicht mehr sagen konnte. Der Dunkle Lord konnte es nicht sehen, denn sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und sah in die Wiege. 

Lily hatte sich zwar bei den Prüfungen immer zusätzliche Sicherheit verschafft, indem sie mit allen Lehrern ins Bett stieg, das bedeutete aber keineswegs, dass sie dumm war. Sie starb für Harry, um ihn zu retten. Und irgendwie, tief in ihrem Herzen, liebte sie ihn ja auch. Ein bisschen wenigstens. Sie hatte gelesen, dass eine solche Sache irrsinnig viel Macht herbeirufen konnte. Vielleicht klappte es. Vielleicht konnte sie es Lucius heimzahlen. Wer war er denn noch, wenn der Dunkle Lord nicht mehr war? Sein Leben lang war er ein Todesser gewesen. Sie würde ihn vernichten. Oh ja. 

Die Leute würden sie in guter Erinnerung behalten, als die Frau, die für ihren Sohn gestorben war. Niemand würde je die Wahrheit über die Ehe der Potters herausfinden. Megan war tot, Sirius würde in Askaban landen, es war alles abgesprochen…und der Dunkle Lord war vielleicht bald ein Wrack. 

Niemand kannte jetzt mehr die Wahrheit über die Ehe der Potters, außer Sirius. Und seien wir ehrlich – wer würde ihm schon glauben? Lily und James waren doch so glücklich gewesen, ihr kleiner Sohn war so ein Sonnenschein…

Lily würde als tragische Märtyrerin sterben…mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Einem echten Lächeln.

In diesem Moment traf sie der Todesfluch. Sie sah Harry an. Lächelte.

Und dann – 

Nichts. 


End file.
